fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Shanti's Treasures (version 1)
"Okay, Pinocchio. Why did you, Mowgli, and Ranjan bring us back here?" asked Shanti as the trio led her and her friends, Daisy Duck, Jenny Foxworth, Melody, Mary Test, and Babs Bunny back to the cave. "Wait and see." Ranjan said giggling. The group entered the cave. Pinocchio stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Mowgli began to ask. "It is! Diego's statue," Shanti said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Diego that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Pinocchio, Mowgli, Ranjan!" Shanti said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Shanti let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Shanti decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Diego. Mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Shanti's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Shanti looked shocked as Sinbad came into the cave, an upset look on his face. "Father!" Shanti gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Sinbad was Brer Rabbit, the rabbit looking down in guilt. "Shanti, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Sinbad said coming closer. He looked around at Shanti's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I want them to be obeyed." "But daddy..." Shanti began. Sinbad interrupted harshly. "Did you rescued an animal rescuer from drowning or didn't you?" "I had to!" protested Shanti. "Shanti, you and I know that contact between the animal rescuers and the villagers are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Shanti whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Sinbad who turned around. "You're more arrogant than Shere Khan! You don't even know Diego!" cried Shanti. "I don't have to!" Sinbad yelled turning towards Shanti once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Shanti yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Sinbad looked shocked at Shanti's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Shanti's declaration as well. Sinbad was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's an animal rescuer, you're a village girl! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Cinderella, Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond!" Sinbad: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Shanti protested. For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Shanti screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Shanti bitterly. "Don't you understand, Shanti? He's an animal rescuer, you're a village girl!" "I don't care anymore!" Shanti spatted defiantly. This was the last straw for Sinbad. He had enough of Shanti's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Shanti! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Mowgli couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Diego, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Brer Rabbit gasped. "What did you say?" Sinbad demanded. The rest of Shanti's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Melody snapped. "You're ten times worse than Pete!" Daisy added. "You're not a very nice person!" Pinocchio added. "You have no heart at all!" Ranjan yelled. "You big buffoon!" Mary shouted also. "You're a very bad man! A very bad man indeed!" Babs agreed. "How could be so cruel and heartless?" Jenny insulted Sinbad. Brer Rabbit was nervous and Sinbad became furious. "THAT'S IT!" Sinbad shouted, silencing Melody and her friends. "This has gone far enough! You, Shanti, Pinocchio, Mowgli, Ranjan, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Melody, Mary, Babs, Daisy, and Jenny gasped in shock. "No, we didn't do it!" Mowgli pleaded. "We're too innocent to die!" Ranjan screamed. ""But, Daddy," Shanti said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Brer Rabbit and added, "That goes for you, Brer Rabbit!" "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Brer Rabbit wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Brer Rabbit, if you're not gone by sunset, I turn you into rabbit stew!" Sinbad shouted. Brer Rabbit screamed and hid behind Shanti, Melody, Daisy, Jenny, Mary, Babs, Pinocchio, Mowgli, and Ranjan. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Shanti protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Mary screamed. Sinbad: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Shanti, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Sinbad powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Shanti looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Shanti cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Diego. As Shanti looked on in horror, Sinbad fired a blast and destroyed it. Shanti gasped in horror that Diego's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Shanti cried and cried and cried Category:Fan Fiction